golarions_finestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Leiden des jungen Gulnu
Jhestine (Tempting tonics) will ihren Laden schließen und nach Chesed ziehen. Räumungsverkauf. * Stadtrat Dolga Freddert (F/Dwarf) ** Auftrag: Khonir Baine finden. Unter dem Berg verschwunden. *** Ziehkind: Val * Infos zur Wüste: ** Skelette mit vier Armen ** im ersten Raum nach der Wüste ist eine Stromfalle (zerstört) * vierarmiger Untoter Wir haben eine Garten gefunden, der allerdings vor langer Zeit verlassen wurde und nur noch verdorrte Pflanzen sind übrig. Wir sind auf fleischfressende Pflanzen und Pygmen getroffen. Ausserdem haben wir in einem der Räume vier Leichen eines religiösen Kult gefunden, welche sich einem Opferungsritual unterzogen haben. Nach einer harten Auseinandersetzung mit zwei Maschinenwesen, die aus einem sehr harten Material bestanden, haben wir unser Ziel erfüllt und Khonnir Baine gefunden. Wir haben ihn bei der Stadträtin abgeliefert und haben unsere Belohnung erhalten, zusätzlich noch eine Schriftrolle der Wiederbelebung. Khonnir war von einer mysteriösen Krankheit befallen, die ihn ein bisschen aufgeweicht in der Birne gemacht hat, aber Gulnu konnte feststellen, dass es sich um ein injiziertes Gift handelt, welches nun vom Heiler neutralisiert wird. Im Gasthaus wurde Gulnu vom Spion der Technikliga angegriffen, aber mit gemeinsamen Kräften konnte die Gruppe ihn besiegen. Nachdem wir das ganze Objekt durchsucht hatten, stießen wir am Ende auf einen weiblichen Hobgoblin und einen Roboter die uns ziemlich einheitzen. Letztendlich konnten wir beide besiegen und die Flamme wieder entzünden. Wir fanden ausserdem ein Gerät, welches Stroim an eine unbekannte Quelle schickte und ebenfalls die Quelle unserer Kopfschmerzen war. Wir erhielten eine mehr oder weniger fürstliche Belohnung und machten uns dann auf unsere Heldentaten fortzusetzen. Am Lagerhaus angekommen bekamen wir von Garmen jeweils 50 Gold für das Casino und liefen geradewegs ein eine Falle, konnten aber mit Leichtigkeit entkommen und die Angreifer besiegen. Garmen entkam knapp mit Glück, aber wir fanden ein weiteres Gerät, was als Weiterleitung für den gelieferten Strom aus dem Untergrund diente. Ausserdem fanden wir einen Brief, der uns nach Scapwall deutete. Auf unserem Weg nach Scrapwall entschieden wir uns noch an einer alten Ruine halt zu machen. Hier sollen Paladine ihr Camp aufgeschlagen haben, aber man hat längere Zeit nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Dort angekommen sind wir direkt in die Falle gelaufen, konnten aber mit großen Einsatz gewinnen und Headshotted, hatchet hand harry in die ewigen Jagtgründe schicken. Wir retteten in der Kirche eine Gruppe Paladine die uns einiges über unser neues Ziel erzählen konnten. Wir haben es mit einem gewissen Helion zu tun, angeblich ein Gott, der Scapwall mit harter Hand regiert und alle anderen Hangs untderdrückt. In Scapwall trafen wie die ehemalige Anführerin der Steel Hawk, die von ihrem Thron verdrängt wurde und nun auf Rache sinnt. Wir haben vorerst zugestimmt um uns ihre Gunst zu sichern. Beim durchkämmen der Stadt fanden wir eine Kirche, die Brigh gewidmte war in der wir unsere Zielperson vermuteten. Im Inneren wurden wir von einem Golem angegriffen, welcher Tiberus kurzfristig ausschaltete, aber nach kurzer Unterhaltung wurde er von der anwesenden Priesterin wieder geheilt. Schlussendlich stellte sich heraus, dass die Steel Hawks tatsächlich die Guten waren und nur gewaltsam aus der Regierung entfernt wurden. Ausserdem erhielten wir nützliche infos über die lord of Rust Eine Trollete oder Gefangene und Monster. Eine ettinische Henkerin mit einer Stachelkette. Kulgara, einige Ränge unter Helion, absolut größenwahnsinnig und will putschen. Meliander haben wir getötet, war die Beschützerin des Stromrepeaters. Nalakaii hat beef mit Kulgara. Zagmaander ist ein Monster mit roter Haut, aber niemand weiß, ob er wirklich existiert, er könnte eine Legende sein. Wir entschieden uns in Birdfoots Lager zu gehen. Allerdings wurden Sally und Gulnu von Orks aufgehalten und Tiberius stürzte sich alleine ins Abenteuer. Birdfoot ließ sich allerdings wenig von seinem Geschwafel beeindrucken und griff ihn an. Gulnu und Sally kamen zu Hilfe und entschärften die Situation letztendlich. Leider wurde Birdfoot getötet, aber sein Kopf reicht ja auch. Nachdem wir einen weiteren Scrapworth als Belohnung bekommen hatten, machten wir uns auf ins Smiler-HQ und räumten ordentlich auf. Wir trafen auf einige Flüchtlinge, deren Teile des Gehirns fehlten, anscheinend um sie gegen Schmerz zu immunisieren. Wir befreiten einen Rattenmenschen nachmens Whiskfiss und begegnetem einem Nekromanten. Wir besiegten ihn, aber zogen schwere Konsequenzen aus diesem Kampf. Gulnu ist blind und wir sind alle schwer angeschlagen. Wir durchsuchten die Räumlichkeiten und fanden ein gute ausgestattetes Labor bei dem wir nicht sicher waren, welches Mobilar zur Entspannung welches zur Versuchen gedacht waren. Redtooth hat uns vorgeschlagen mithilfe von Cylex das Empfängerrelais der Lords of Rust zu zertören, allerdingas hatte der gierige Elf eine andere Idee und will die Stadt für sich selber. Auf unserem Weg, den Sprengstoff zu bergen, begegnetem wir einem Manticore, welcher lediglich unsere Vorräte auffrischte, aber keine Gefahr darstellte. Am Zielort angekommen fanden wir ein weiteres, abgestürztes Raumschiff, bevölkert von lauter Untoten. Wir fanden das Logbuch des Captain Valkov, dem aufgefallen ist, dass die Divinity (dieses Schiff) verloren ist und er nun das Schiff verlässt. In einem Raum wurden wir von einem Neger attackiert, der ständig versuchte Sally zu betatschen, allerdings war die weiße Überlegenheit tatsächlich überlegen und streckte den Angreifer nieder. Schlussendlich hatten wir genug Scrapworth um in der Arena zu kämpfen und voller Freunde stellten wir uns unserem Gegner, der sich als absoluter kackn00b herrausstellte. Am Ende der Arena fanden wir noch einen Monitor, der uns aufforderte einem neuen, komischen Gott zu dienen. Natürlich beugen wir uns keinem anderen Gott als Allah, was den Kuffar missstimmte und er uns mit einem Zauber belegte, der aber den wahren Gläubigen nichts anhaben konnte. Auf unserer weiteren Suche fanden wir noch ein paar dreckige Orks, angeführt von einem Priester. Natürlich stellten sie keine Herausforderung dar und schlussendlich zeigte sich wieder der gehörnte Kuffar und versuchte Tiberius auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Tiberius widerstand natürlich und wir zogen weiter. Wir fanden auf dem Weg noch einige weitere Monitore auf denen der falsche Gott versuchte uns zu drohen und uns von seiner Sache zu überzeugen, aber die Freunde hielten zusammen und beschlossen, alle zukünftigen Monitore zu zerstören. Gesagt getan richteten wir ein heilloses Chaos an, was darin gipfelte, dass der Hüter dieses Orts, bewaffnet mit einer riesigen Kettensäge, Chaos in Gulnus Innereien anrichtet und ihn zwischenzeitlich daran hinderte seinen Hass auf Orcs zu zelebrieren. Gulnus Vorbereitungen in Sachen Orcvernichtung waren allerdings so gut, dass Sally und Tiberuis die restlichen Mistkerle in die Orchölle schicken konnten und Gulnu sich, nach seiner Genesung, über eine neue Waffe freuen durfte, die gleich zum Einsatz kam. Wir kämpften uns durch das Gebäude und halfen einem Dämonen in die Welt zu entkommen, aber die erhoffte Belohnung blieb leider aus, wir wurden allerdings darüber informiert, dass Hellion seinen Geist in einen mechanischen Körper übertragen hat und dass wir speziell vor seinem Schwanz acht haben sollen. Tatsächlich stellte sich schlussendlich heraus, dass Hellion sein Bewusstsein in einen riesigen Skorpion übertragen hatte und sich mit der Gruppe anlegte. Es war ein harter Kampf und verlangte einiges von uns, schlussendlich konnten wir uns aber behaupten und Hellion in die Abgründe der Hölle schicken. Auf unserem Weg nach iadenveigh waren wir uns uneinig wie die Heilstäbe verteilt wurden, fanden allerdings schlussendlich darüber einig, dass wir eine Gruppe sind und auch als solche handeln sollten. Wir deckten uns in Scrapwall mit Vorräten ein und machten uns auf die Reise. Wir lernten in der Taverne Redfang kennen, von dem wir den Auftrag bekamen einen stadtbekannten Trinker und Tunichtgut zu finden. An seinem Hof konnten wir leider nur noch feststellen, dass er einem Monster zum Opfer gefallen ist und wir begruben seine Leiche vor seinem Haus, auf dass er in Frieden ruhen möge. Darauf wurden wir dem Bürgermeister vorgestellt, der, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bürgern, sehr technikaffin war. Er hatte Bedenken wegen eines Spions der Technikliga. da ein Jäger einen mechanischen Vogel abgeschossen hatte, der geheime Informationen transportierte. Nach längerer Suche bekamen wir von einem Kind ein paar Zimbel, welche es gefunden hatte. Wir konfrontierten also die Händlergruppe und nach einigem Hin und her konnten wir sie überwältigen und dem Bürgermeister bringen. Der dritte Auftrag kam vom Stadtrad selber und wir sollen den Tod eines Bewohners untersuchen. Wir suchten am nächsten Tag den Brunnen auf und fanden ein Video auf dem ein mann mit einem gewissen Xaut sprach. Es wurde ausserdem von einem Schiffswrack und Verteidigungsmechanismen geredet. Weiter den Komplex entlang trafen wir auf einige Roboter und Fleischbrocken, die Gulnu in einen noch häßlicheren Zwerg verwandelten und einen Oberroboter, der wohl Befehle für Xaug ausführte. Gulnu allerdings war stinksauer und zerlegte den Gegner mit einem Schlag, was die Gruppe zu einem Labor führte, welches allerdings mit giftigem Gas überflutet war und nicht zu betreten. Im oberen Raum fanden wir einen Gefangenen, der uns einiges erzählte und Tiberius versprach ihn magisch freizulassen. Schlussendlich fanden wir noch eine Schalttafel mit der wir das Gas aus dem Labor ablassen konnten und bad waters ist nun nur noch waters, --------- haben casadly gefunden und schauen auf ihrer neurcam mehr über unity -> narbe der spinne -> nordöstlich (meint aber nordwestlich) unity ist ein gott im silberberg --- Nach einem langen Gedächtnisverlust kam die Gruppe bei einem seltsamen Mann an, der behauptete, ein Druide gewesen zu sein, jetzt aber einen Garten pflegt. Wir übernachteten einen Tag und zogen dann weiter. Die Gruppe kam wenig später in einer Höhle an, in der Gockmorch eine vierarmige Tussi traf, einen Generator NICHT zerstörte und und schlussendlich ein Treffen mit der vierarmigen organisierte. Sie war nicht direkt feindselig, aber auch nicht freundlich und die Gruppe musste unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen, weil es keine Möglichkeit gab sich zu verständigen. Die Helden bekamen noch eine Karte mit Hinweisen auf interessante Orte und zogen weiter. Da keiner der drei laufen wollte, verbrachten sie einen Abend damit ein Flos zu bauen um einiges an Weg zu sparen und vorallem, um den Wald nicht durchqueren zu müssen. Der Abend verlief ereignislos und am nächsten Tag schipperte das Trio los. Zur Überraschung aller, trafen sie einen alten Bekannten wieder der sich allerdings etwas verändert hatte und nun der Gruppe folgte. Der nächste interessante Ort auf der Liste war eine schleimige Höhle, die von drei lebenden Büschen bewacht wurde, die aber kein wirkliches Problem darstellen. Das Innere entpuppte sich als schleimig und Lebensfeindlich, aber die Helden sind bereits einiges gewohnt, weswegen das kein Problem darstellte. Was allerdings eine kurze Verzögrung des Abenteuers darstellte, waren ein paar intelligente Insekten, die Gulnu ins Bubuland schickten, aber schließlich von der Gruppe aufgerieben wurden. Wir erkundeten die Höhle weiter und trafen auf einen Drachen, der uns ansich nicht feindselig gewesen wäre, wenn nicht ein gewisser goblin einen streit angezettelt hätte. Allerdings sind Drachen auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren und nach unserem grandiosen Sieg über ihn kroch ein seltsames gehirn aus dem Drachen und verschwand in der Wand, jedoch nicht ohne uns noch mitzuteilen, dass wir nicht das letzte von ihm gesehen hätten. Wir schritten voran und kämpften uns durch eine Horde bissiger Kleintiere, nur um dann Gockmurshs Geschäftssinn für ein Kosmetikstudio zu wecken. Nach einem chirurgischen Schlagabtausch, den Dr. Gulnu leider verlor, weil sein Gegner eine miese Betrügerin war konnte die Gruppe den stark angeschlagenen möchtegernarzt zeigen, wie man es richtig macht und brachte den hochstapler zur strecke. Die Recken schlugen sich weiter tapfer durch die Räume, bis sie schließlich zu einem Transporter kamen, der nur durch einen speziellen Abdruck eines Körperteils bedient werden konnte. zu wem dieses körperteil gehörte wurde schnell klar und wieder musste dr. gulnu sich opfern um die gruppe zum sieg zu führen. der transporter führte in einen weiteren raum in dem die gruppe bereits von einem golem, aber auch von casadalee empfangen wurde, die einige nützliche informationen hatte. leider kann sie nicht gerettet werden, da sie nur noch als digitales abbild existiert. aber folgende informationen hatte sie: “The Technic League is really in charge of Starfall, not the Black Sovereign. Old Kevoth-Kul just spends his time drunk in his palace.” “There’s an underground tunnel that connects the Technic League Compound to the palace, but it’s not often used these days, because it’s guarded by the ghosts of previous Black Sovereigns.” “The Technic League has thrown in its lot with a host of outsiders from the Plane of Shadow!”